


After The Fall

by GardentheWriter



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Cel exploits that, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Faith is a little shit who refuses to let her injuries heal, Faith is a masochist, Gunshot Wounds, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Set after the events of the first Mirror's Edge comic, So technically before the first game, They fuck in an empty construction site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Faith was never good at obeying orders. Following her daring break-in at Silvine Security- Faith gets a nasty bullet wound. Under Merc's orders, she's not supposed to go for a run, but Celeste invites her anyways. When Faith decides to get cocky and take too many risks, Celeste puts her in her place.





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually written quite a while ago as a fill for some of the 100 kinks challenge, but I decided to revise it a bit before posting it here. Enjoy! (Also sorry Mirror's Edge fandom- I've written a total of 2 stories for this game and both of them are porn.)

Boredom is a runner’s worst enemy. I wouldn’t want to wish boredom upon any other runner, especially if it comes at the cost of an injury. Faith is in the midst of experiencing that exact boredom. Her arm got pretty messed up after the fall she took infiltrating Silvine Security. She is usually a quiet person, not saying much except for the snarky quips back to Merc and I, but this injury turned her into a bit of a whiner. She is able to go on small runs, but Merc keeps a close watch on her, making sure she doesn’t do anything too careless. He is almost like a father figure to her, always worrying over his delinquent kid. To be fair though, taking away someone’s ability to run is like taking away their ability to breathe. I feel sorry for Faith above everything. I could only imagine how pent up she feels not being able to soar like she used to. It was a brave but foolish thing she did- infiltrating the belly of the beast. Faith never is one to make the most responsible decisions, however. You’d expect her to be rational, considering how quiet she is. Her fighting spirit is what gets her into trouble though. The younger runner gets set off like a firecracker if anyone threatens her family. She’s loyal to a fault, which is one of the most admirable things about her. _Your fighting will get you hurt someday, Faith._

Faith lay sprawled out on the couch on a lazy afternoon. I walk past her as she dozes away on the ratty cushions. She looks really peaceful like that. It was a very odd sight to see her so still. Come to think of it, this is one of the rare times I’ve ever seen her sleeping. I dare to creep closer to her, wondering if my eyes deceive me. “Celeste” she murmurs and grabs my arm- startling me. “What do you think you’re doing?” Her tone is teasing, even though her voice sounds groggy.

“I- uh- didn’t know you were awake.” I stutter, feeling my face go red with the shame of getting caught. She opens her warm brown eyes and gives me a soft smile. _Shit, she’s cute._ It is no secret that I have a certain fondness for the other runner. Merc quite likes to tease me about it when Faith is out of earshot. “I’m going on a short run, do you want to come with?” I ask as Faith pushes herself up on the couch. “That is if you can keep up with me.” I tease, flashing her a grin. Faith rolls her eyes.

“I’m injured, remember?” She responds, her voice thick with disdain. “I can’t overdo things- boss's orders.” Her tone is mocking, clearly, she doesn’t want to heed Merc’s warning.

“Why don’t we give it a shot anyway?” I respond, re-tying my hair back into a ponytail. Truth be told, I don’t feel like running alone. _I also want her alone so I can tell her how I feel._ “I’m sure Merc won’t mind as long as you’re not too reckless.” Faith leans back into the cushions and cracks her knuckles. She is wearing a tank-top and running shorts, something comfy but would do decently for running if she doesn’t decide to change. I can’t help but let my gaze linger too long at her ripped arms, one of them wrapped tight in a bandage covering the bullet wounds.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” She laughs, getting off the couch and heading off towards her room. “Let me throw on something better for the run, and then we’ll get going.” She winks at me before she disappears around the corner, and I feel my cheeks burn again. _Is she flirting with me, or is it wishful thinking?_ Faith emerges a couple of minutes later from her room still wearing her tank top, but long pants now. She also wears her gloves and her running bag is slung over her shoulder. Faith shoots me a playful smile and heads out the door. “Catch me if you can blondie.” She teases, and we tear off running.

The feeling of the warm sun on my back, and the open sky ahead is exhilarating as I chase after Faith. She is still pretty nimble, despite her injury. Of course, she wants to make things a race. I am always chasing after her like a cat chases a blackbird. She flashes me a devious grin as she scrambles up the scaffolding of a building, and I shake my head. “You’re gonna get yourself hurt, idiot!” I call, as I follow her up the building.

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Cel.” She retorts, leaning against a pillar. We ran to an abandoned construction site, which is much further than we should’ve gone considering Faith’s injury. I roll my eyes at her childish protest. She crosses her arms and shoots me an inquisitive glare.

“I don’t want to hear you whining when you can’t go back to running because you’re hurt again.” I respond, actually trying to reason with her. “Faith you can’t keep pushing yourself so hard, you’re not gonna heal that way.” Faith scoffs at my remark, and I feel frustration begin to well in my chest. _I care about her, but she won’t listen to me._ I might be fighting a losing battle, but I am going to try and convince her anyway.

“Since when do you care about me, Celeste?” She asks bitterly. She slouches further back against the pillar, but her brown eyes meet mine in a piercing gaze. She lets out a heavy sigh and looks down at her feet. “Geez Cel, I know Merc always treats me like a kid, but I didn’t expect you to tie me down too,” she grumbles, clearly annoyed with my attempts to protect her. The frustration quickly turns to anger at her insolence. _Does she ever consider that we care about her, and don’t want her lying dead on the pavement from a reckless mistake?_

“I’m not trying to tie you down, Faith.” I murmur, trying to restrain myself from allowing my anger and worry to seep into my voice. I bite my tongue as Faith glares at me again, clearly unconvinced. “I just don’t want to see you hurt from a stupid mistake.”

“You don’t gotta act like you’re my parent though.” She mumbles, and I raise an eyebrow. “I’m an adult Cel. I can take care of myself.” I’m not satisfied with that response. It’s clear that behind those brown eyes, she’s silently telling me to fuck off. _Faith is always too defiant for her own good. Maybe she just needs someone to put her in her place._ I lean closer to her, my hand next to her head, pinning her to the concrete. She stiffens at how close I get to her, sharply inhaling, but trying her best to keep up the tough facade. _Good. Maybe a little fear will make you understand that I’m not messing around._

“Have you ever considered that the reason I say these things is because I care about you a lot?” I growl, my breath hot on her lips. Her brown eyes widen in confusion. “Do you ever think about how others would feel if something happened to you? How **I** would feel if something happened to you?” My face is millimeters from hers, and I can see confusion, fear, and a little bit of defiance dance in her eyes. My brain gets ahead of me as the words tumble out of my mouth but I don’t really care. Faith’s breath hitches in her throat and at that moment I really want to kiss her.

“Cel wh-” I cut off her words by roughly crashing my lips into hers. She tenses up at first but melts into the kiss as I lean into her. We kiss with fervor and I can barely breathe with her hot mouth on mine. My mind is a mess of emotions- anger and love and excitement as we break away for air. Her eyes are wide and her lips are red and all I want to do is kiss her again. I can feel my face hot with blush and Faith just laughs.

“Faith I’m s-” I started and she cuts me off by pulling me in for another kiss, pushing me backward across the floor, pinning me against one of the walls of the building. Her mouth is demanding and needy as she tangles her hands in my short hair. I can’t help but moan as she gently tugs on my hair and I bite her lips. My hands roam down her sides, as I feel up her muscles through her thin tank top. She lets out a small gasp and I take that as my opportunity to slip my tongue between her lips wanting to taste more and more of her. I could feel her moan against my tongue and she wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. We break away once more, panting heavily. Her brown eyes darken, a smirk on her face.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” She asks breathily. I trace a knuckle up her cheek, causing her to squirm a bit under my touch.

“I don’t know. I’ve sure as hell been wanting to kiss you for awhile though.” I tease and she smirks. Faith grabs my hand and leads me further back into the unfinished building. I follow her without question, still high on the rush of kissing her. Suddenly Faith pushes me and I stumble backward, tripping over my feet like a lovestruck idiot and falling flat on my ass. I begin to complain about the pain but Faith straddling my lap makes the words die on my lips. Her eyes gleam with mischief as she traces a finger across my lips.

“Kiss me again then, blondie.” She purrs and crashes her lips against mine again. Kissing Faith sends my mind reeling. Everything from the way her lips feel against mine, to every little noise of appreciation is so enticing. _I want you to be mine, Faith._ I trail my hands under her tank top as we kiss, causing her to shiver. I admire her extremely toned abs with my fingertips, feeling her shudder against my touch as she sloppily connects her lips with mine. _Goddamn, you’re so hot._ She breaks away from the kiss with a moan. “Cel~” I grin deviously at her.

“Care to take your top off- Faithy?” I purr. Her brown eyes meet mine, the lust apparent in her wide-blown irises. She begins to peel off her top slowly.

“Only if you get rid of yours,” she responds, sticking her tongue. I pull my red t-shirt over my head, marveling at the sight of Faith in her sports bra. I can barely find my words as my eyes roam hungrily over her perfectly chiseled muscles lined with faint scars from her career of running. “Hot damn Cel.” She murmurs and I chuckle. I begin to gently kiss up her neck as she squirms in my gasp. Her breath comes hot and heavy as I run my fingers across her scars, and she digs her nails into my back. I test my luck and gently bite down on Faith’s neck, causing her to throw her head back with a strangled curse. _Jackpot._ A purple bruise blooms across her skin, and I wonder for a moment if I should’ve been more cautious about leaving such a mark. There’s no doubt Merc will give both of us shit for it if he sees, but right now I couldn’t care less. I push her back to the floor, pinning her arms to the ground. Faith lets out a hiss, somewhere between pain and pleasure as my hand ghosted over her bandaged arm. I press into the bruise underneath the bandage experimentally, and Faith lets out a bitten off moan. “Not fucking fair, Cel,” she whines.

“Not my fault you’re a masochist Faith,” I tease and she gives me a gentle shove of protest. I begin to kiss up her abs, my lips ghosting over her scars and imperfections. I pinned her hands as I did this, and she tried to squirm out of my grasp- small mewls of pleasure escaping with every kiss. “You’re so beautiful, Faith” I murmur in between my kisses. “You’re so perfect, I want to make you mine,” I growl, kissing under her bra-line as she moans out my name. I let go of her arms to trail my fingers under her bra to her breasts. I gently tweak her nipples, causing her to buck her hips into mine.

“Fucking hell, Cel.” She whines, her eyes locking with mine as I continue to roll her nipples between my fingers. I toy with the elastic of her sports bra, and Faith took this as an indication to help me pull it off. She hisses in pain as the clothing passes over her bad arm. I kiss up her chest, taking one of her nipples into my mouth. Faith moaned louder this time, and I grind my hips into hers. I dig my short nails into my skin as I rake them up her sides, leaving bright red scratch marks on her skin. _I might be just a little bit possessive._ I continue to kiss, suck, and bite Faith, leaving a couple of hickeys blooming on her sides and neck. I didn’t even care if Merc saw- I want the world to know Faith belongs to me. “You possessive bastard,” she whines.

“You look even more stunning with my marks on you, though.” I purr. I kiss her deeply on the lips again, all tongues and teeth as I trace my hand up her circuitry tattoo. The taste of her lips is an aphrodisiac to me, leaving me wanting more. I want to know every scar and every inch of her. _I want to see you begging for me until you’re breathless._ We break away from the kiss, a steady blush covering both of our faces. My fingers trail down her abs and come to rest just above her waistband. “Can I?” I ask, looking up into her brown eyes for confirmation. She gives a slight nod. I smirk and use this opportunity to tease her a bit, digging my fingers into the bruised arm. Faith lets out a cry and bucks her hips into mine, eyes scrunched closed in pain and pleasure.

“Cel please,” she moans, arching her back off the plywood floor. I rub circles on her bruised arm, causing her to hiss with every pass of my fingers.

“Please what?” I ask, a teasing smile on my face. Faith glares up at me with a whine as I begin to trail my nails down her sides again. “Use your words, Faithy.” I mock as I roughly press my fingers into her bruised arm, sending a string of curses from her lips and tears to her eyes as she bucks her hips up in desperation.

“Just fuck me already Cel.” She whined, and that was all the confirmation I needed. I pull her pants down, leaving her in just her red boyshort panties. I teasingly press my fingers into the fabric- noting that Faith was already soaked for me. She shuts her eyes, letting out a long moan as I kiss up her thighs- gently biting into her toned flesh.

“I would’ve fucked you sooner if I’d known how beautiful you’d look like this.” I murmur, leaving bruises up her silky skin. She pulls me down for a kiss as I hook my fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to leave her fully exposed. I dragged a finger against her folds teasingly, slightly surprised at how wet I’d made her. I move my fingers to her clit, rubbing against it and Faith lets out a cry- throwing her head back against the floor. “Like that, huh?” I growled. She is so gorgeous like that, the prodigy runner all strung out on the floor- melting under my every touch. Her limber body writhes against my fingers needily- her moans growing in intensity as I continue to tease her clit. I want nothing more than to taste her and make her scream my name. Faith’s eyes locked with mine as I gently lap up her wetness, letting my tongue dip inside her. The warmth of her pussy against my mouth was so delectable.

“Fuck Cel,” She whines as I thrust my tongue further inside of her. I begin to suck on her clit, and ever so slowly thrust one digit inside her. One finger quickly becomes two and Faith bucks her hips up against my fingers needily. I curl them inside of her, wanting to find her g-spot. A string of expletives escapes the younger girl’s mouth as I thrust and twist my fingers inside of her. “Right there,” she demands breathily and I set a steady pace with my thrusts, sucking her clit as I did so. _I want to make you see stars when you cum._ Faith’s cries grow in volume as I begin to speed up my thrusts, fucking her to the edge. She pulls my hair roughly as I eat her out, causing me to moan against her. I dig the fingers of my free hand into her hip, hard enough to bruise in retaliation. She can barely form words, her eyes shut and breath heavy as she ruts herself against my fingers, meeting my thrusts. Sex is the second best thing to running, but with Faith, it’s like I am dreaming. I want nothing more than to stay forever in that moment, to see Faith so vulnerable and needy under my touch. It is like something out of one of my fantasies but it’s real and it’s happening. “Cel I’m close~” She whines, throwing her head back to the floor. I slow my fingers down to a slow, teasing pace, causing Faith to cry out in frustration. Maybe I’m a bit of an asshole, but I want to ride this out. I lick her clit with every thrust, my fingers splitting her open. Faith is reduced to a mewling, cursing mess as she nears the edge, and then she cums with a cry of my name. I lick her cum off my fingers, my eyes meeting hers in a seductive gaze.

“Don’t forget you’re all mine Faithy.” I growl, kissing her on the cheek. Faith pants heavily as I help her sit up and she begins to pull back on her clothes.

“I’m all yours Cel- I mean it.” She responds, pulling me in for a kiss. It is a tender moment, one I don’t want to leave. We break away and Faith continues to pull her shirt and bra back on.

“I love you, Faith, I really do.” I muse as I gaze into her deep brown eyes with all the adoration in the world. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” I kiss her cheek repeatedly as I say this, and she giggles.

“I love you too, Celeste.” She responds, and I grin. She smirks, her brown eyes darkening again. “But I think when we get back to the hideout, round two in the shower is in order. I’m going to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” Her words send shivers up my spine. _Goddamn, running home is gonna suck because now all I can think about is her fucking me._

“I guess that’s incentive enough to run home.” I laugh and pull Faith to her feet. “But let’s not race back there, okay? I don’t think Merc will be too pleased if I let you get injured.” Faith laughs.

“The only injuries I’m gonna have is from you being a fuckin’ sadist, blondie.” She retorts and I throw my hands up in mock offense.

“Don’t deny it Faithy, you like it.” I growl, roughly pulling her close to me with a harsh grip on her bruised arm. She let out a whine, and glares at me, only validating my comment.

“I might be a masochist, but don’t get too ahead of yourself blondie,” she teases as she begins to run off. I chase after her, a feeling of glee in my chest. _I can’t believe I’m in love with this wild girl, and that she likes me back. As I chase you into the sunset, I know that I'll never love anyone else as much as I love you, Faith._


End file.
